Snow Falls In Vegas
by Two Dollahs
Summary: A Hailey Hayes Christmas Short


Snow Falls In Vegas

Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Hailey Hayes, Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, and Greg Sanders were all sitting in the break room bored out of their minds.

Grissom sat doing the crossword puzzle, Catherine was on her phone, the boys were playing video games, and Hailey sat drawing on paper humming Christmas songs. She had been humming at least three songs and when she got to Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas, she couldn't contain herself any longer. "Mmmmmm, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree." She looked at Grissom. "I just want you for my own." She nodded. "More than you could ever know." He chuckled as she went back to her doodles. "Make my wish come truuuuue. All I want for Christmas is you." the melody in her head picked up and she began slightly bouncing in her chair as she went back to humming.

Half way through the song she got out of her chair and stood up singing enthusiastically, using the sharpie as a microphone. "All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me." By now everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at her, enjoying the show, and clapping along to the beat she provided. "Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door." She sang lifting Nick's chin up with one finger. "Oh I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuuuuuuu." She finished the song and the room erupted with clapping and whistling. Hailey faked a curtsey and sat back down to draw.

"Encore." Nicky yelled out.

"Oh so now I can sing?" Before the guys weren't interested in her over excitement for the holiday. They were all trapped in Vegas, unable to go home, and they weren't exactly in the mood to be working the day before Christmas eve.

"Well we're bored now, so you can entertain us." Warrick piped up.

"Yeah sing the twelve days of Christmas." Greg said.

"Well maybe now I don't want to." She said back.

"That's just cause you don't know it." He teased.

Hailey turned in her chair. Deciding to go from the twelfth day. "The Classic one, or the Guido one?"

"Classic first."

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. Twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings. Doo doo doo." She sang the few chords. "Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."

"What's the Guido one?" Nicky asked.

Hailey put on her best Bronx New York accent. "On the twelfth day of Christmas my paesan gave to me. Twelve gobs of hair gel, eleven Sinatra CDs, ten new hand gestures, nine balls-a-grabbing, eight howyoudoins, seven Piazza jerseys, six Sergio Tacchinis, five pinky rings, four fresh cannolis, all tree Godfaddas, two guinea tees, and a ride in his IROC-Z."

"Ha redneck." Nick said very quietly.

"What was that?" Warrick said.

"Huh?" Nick said looking at everyone, not realizing he said it out loud.

"Can't hear ya in the back." Hailey said from her seat.

"I didn't say anything." He tried to cover.

"You said something about red necks." Greg said from his position next to Nick.

Nick began to blush. "My brother and I us to sing a version, like your guido one."

Hailey could tell he was getting embarrassed. "Sing it." Greg said, followed by agreements from the rest of the crowd. Hailey probably should have stopped it but he was to cute when he blushed. And besides she thought it would be good to hear a redneck version, especially from Nick, and the best part was that when he got nervous of embarrassed his accent got thicker.

"Do I have to?" He received a few 'come on's' and 'yeah's' so he sighed. "Alright." He took a minute then started. "Twelve-pack of Bud, eleven Wrastling tickets, ten o' Copenhagen, nine years probation, eight table dancers, seven packs of Redman, six cans of Spam, five flannel shirts, four big mud tires, three shotgun shells, two hunting dogs... And some parts to a Mustang GT." He finished and looked around. Everyone was biting their lip trying not to laugh. Nick let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead." The entire room erupted in laughter, that they were almost to the point of tears.

Catherine plopped down on the couch next to Greg and Hailey took a seat on top of her boy friends lap. Nick held his arms around her and she gave him a slight peck.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"Lindsey was so stoked about going to see my sister up north, she really wanted to see the snow, but now we can't go because that air head took her family skiing for Christmas."

Hailey thought for a moment and had the perfect idea, but she wasn't going to share it yet. "I know that you guys are upset, not being able to see your families," She started, "But Griss and I were going to have Christmas dinner at my place, you all are welcome to come."

"Are you going to make mashed potatoes?" Greg asked, getting his hopes up.

"If you want." She smiled at him.

"I'm so there."

"That's really nice of you." Warrick and Catherine agreed. They all set up a plan to be at Haileys place for a six o'clock dinner on Christmas day. Hailey was more excited then she was leading on. This would be a Christmas that she could share with all the people in her life, usually it was just Gil and his Mom.

Grissom let the team go early and he would wait out the rest of shift in the office. They all thankfully agreed, even though they felt bad leaving him all alone, and Hailey made her way home to make an important phone call.

Hailey threw her keys on the table and turned on the lights in her apartment. She decided to get a few hours of sleep and call her man when he woke up. She changed into boxers and a shirt, and buried herself in her ten million covers, drifting right to sleep.

When she woke up it was nine in the morning. She padded out to the kitchen and put some coffee on, and took a shower. She came out all fresh and clean, and decked out in jeans, a t shirt, and one of Nicks button up shirts. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and dialed the number she knew all to well.

After a few rings a man picked up on the other line. "Yo."

"You owe me a favor."

"Good morning to you too." He said jokingly.

"Good morning, isn't this lovely weather we're having?" Hailey joked back.

He looked out his window at the overcast sky. "Not really."

She could tell he was smiling as she looked out and saw the grayness as well. "It should only last for another hour or so, at lest that's what the radio said."

"What's the favor?" He said, knowing that he would grant her favor if he could.

"I know a little girl who was hoping to see her first snow fall and now she can't."

"I would hope not, we are in Vegas."

"Are you done Morelli?" Joe Morelli was a person she had met in Vegas who was a fellow Italian and someone she got along with very well.

"What are you getting at?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"I want it to snow." She said flatly.

"I'll see what I can do." And he disconnected.

She smiled to herself knowing that he would come through. It was December twenty fourth, and Hailey had absolutely nothing to do. She looked over at the corner of her living room and saw the tree that was no bigger than her. Nicky had taken her tree shopping and he thought she should get a big tree, but she wanted a small one that wouldn't over take her.

She set her mug down on the table and walked over to the tree. Nicky and she had spent an entire night on the lights and ornaments, and to them it was perfect. She gather all the presents from under the tree and decided to wrap them, that way she would be prepared to give them out at Christmas dinner.

She had gotten a computer program for Warrick that would record and mix his music when he spun records. She had gotten Greg a rare Deep Purple collectors cd that he was begging for, a really pretty sweater from the Gap for Catherine, and a doll set for Lindsey. She had managed to find a bug collection display that Grissom had been eyeing for months, and she knitted a scarf for his mother. Nick was the hardest person to get for, and she was so proud of her gift that she would hold it out for last, until they were alone.

Time flew by and finally it was time to go to work. She arrived at HQ and saw that once again everyone was in the break room except for Greg and Catherine. She took a seat on the couch and brought out her book. Hours passed by and there was still no sign of Catherine. "Where's Cath?" She asked out loud.

"Stayed home with Lindsey tonight." Nick said sitting next to me. He took my hand and kissed it, holding it in his.

Out of nowhere Greg came running in the break room. Hailey's eyes traveled up his body looking at the white band around his head. She connected the white band to a wire, to apiece of string tied to mistle toe. She looked back to his eyes and he had that evil glare. "Oh, no." She said as he slowly came towards her. "Hell no." She said starting to run around the room, Greg chasing after. She managed to get the table between them and seated at the table was Grissom. "You sure you want to be acting like this in front of your boss? It's not very professional."

"Let him have his fun Hail, it's Christmas eve." Grissom said smirking.

"Nick?" She looked for help, but he was to busy holding his gut in laughter.

"God, I hate you guys." She said taking off for the door.

Ten minutes later the guys saw Hailey enter the room looking very annoyed and slightly disheveled. She sat down on the couch away from Nick. He tried to scoot closer but she pushed him away. "I don't think so, you abandoned me."

The guys desperately tried to hold in their laughter but they let a few giggles slip. "What happened?"

"He tackled me, and slobbered on me." She said. "Right there." Pointing to her right cheek, trying still to wipe off the cooties. That was it for the men, and the laughter came all out. "Yeah sure, laugh it up, but watch me try to help you all out when he comes for you." They all knew it was an empty threat but it made the situation even more funny. Her phone began ringing. "Yeah?" She said as the laughter died down some. It was midnight and everyone was still hyper.

"What's the address?" Morelli asked.

"233 Stark Street." She rattled off.

"Meet me there in an hour, and bring some help." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Warrick asked.

"No one special."

"No one special that gets to know Catherine's address?" Nick added.

"Don't worry about it." She said looking at her watch, shift would be over in six hours. "Hey Griss, any chance we could be outta here in about forty five minutes?"

"Someplace to be?"

"Kind of."

"If nothing comes up by then you guys can go, just keep your phones on."

They all nodded and went back to wasting time.

Forty five minutes later Warrick and Nick were in Hailey's mustang off to Catherine's house. She parked a few blocks away and zipped up her coat, noticing the black van pulling up behind her. She glanced in her rear view mirror and slid gloves and a scarf on, passing gloves and scarves to the guys. "It's not that cold out." Warrick said.

"It will be." She said getting out.

The guys trusted her so they put on their gear and left the car. Hailey did a complicated hand thing with Morelli. "It's quiet, right?"

"Quietest one I could get." She walked to the back of the truck with Morelli and instructed Nick and Warrick to follow.

They saw Hailey and Morelli unload four machines that looked like lawn mowers that had a huge box where the mower should be. "What are these?" Warrick asked.

"Lindsey wants snow, then I'm gonna give her snow." She said. The guys got excited over this as well and were eager to help. Since it was the middle of the night it was quite cold, not cold enough for snow, but cold enough to make it last. And the stuff Morelli used made it last longer, even thought it was still real snow.

An hour later we had Catherine's whole lawn covered in a foot of snow, thanking God she had a small lawn. We helped Morelli pack up the van and the three of us stood outside Lindsey's window. I took out my phone and called Cath.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hi Catherine." I said way to chipper.

"Hailey it's two in the morning."

"I know, do me a favor."

"Can't it wait?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Fine." She sighed out.

"Wake up Lindsey and tell her to look out her window."

"You're crazy."

"Trust me Cath." She said hanging up.

Catherine sighed and got out of bed and walked into her daughters room. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook her daughter.

Hailey and the guys were each holding a snowball and were getting ready to throw it at Lindsey's window when she drew back the curtain.

Lindsey came awake. "What is it mommy?"

"Hailey wants you to go to your window." She said half awake.

Lindsey rubbed her eyes and slid her slippers on, padding over to her window. She drew back the curtain and three balls hit her window. Her eyes got real wide and she was wide awake now. She turned back to her mother. "Mommy, it snowed." She said excitedly.

Catherine knew it was impossible so she walked over to the window. She looked out and saw Hailey, Nicky, and Warrick throwing snowballs at each other fanning Lindsey to come out. Catherine almost cried at her friends for making her daughter so happy. "I guess it did."

"Can I go out and play?" She asked hopefully.

She had all day to sleep, so she dressed Lindsey and herself in warm clothes and they went outside to play in the snow. Lindsey ran out and almost tackled the three CSI's. The five of them were all goofing around and Catherine would snap a picture once in a while. Catherine came up to Hailey, knowing she was the one who arranged this. "How did you do this?"

"A magician never reveals her tricks." She smiled back.

A tear slipped from her eye seeing her daughter tackle Nick in the snow. "Thank you." She said hugging Hailey.

"Not a problem." She said hugging her back.

They played around for three whole hours before Lindsey became tired. They had all made snow angles, built a snowman, and had a snowball fight, which ended up being a tackle match, Lindsey of corse winning all of them.

Hailey, Warrick, and Nick all piled into her car and took off back to CSI. Warrick got out and left for his car.

"Stay with me tonight?" Nick asked sitting in the car. Hailey thought about it for a second. "Please?" He asked with his cute face.

"Sure. I'll follow you." She said as he gave her a kiss before he got out to his own car.

Hailey woke up the next morning wrapped in Nicks arms. She lay there looking at him, admiring his innocense when he slept. He gently stirred and woke up as well. "Mmm, good morning." He said yawning.

"Good Morning." I said back. "Merry Christmas." she said giving him a light kiss.

"Merry Christmas." He said back.

Hailey had clothes that were left at his place so they showered, brushed their teeth, and had breakfast before Hailey left, going to the store before going home.

Hailey had cooked all day, but it was worth it. Every one was gathered around one table and they were all having the time of their lives. After dinner they all exchanged gifts, except for Nick and Hailey who decided to do it later since Nick was staying over. Everyone helped clear the table and they all sat over dessert and coffee for a few more hours. Everyone offered to help clean up but Nick and Hailey said they could handle it, and by eleven thirty everyone had left.

"That was the best dinner ever." Hailey said putting the food away.

"That was really fun." Nick agreed rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dish washer. He didn't hear any movement so he turned around to see Hailey placing the last container in the fridge and then she began to cry. "What's wrong? I thought it was fun?" He said drying his hands on a dish towel before embracing her.

"It was, it's just," She said calming down. "You guys are the only family I have and having you all here meant the world to me. I felt like I had a real family again." She smiled.

"Awe baby." He said hugging her. After a few minutes she dried her eyes and helped him finish the dishes.

They were sitting in bed tired as anything, especially Hailey after preparing all day, but they wanted to exchange gifts. Nick insisted she open his first. She undid the bow and wrapping and opened the lid on the box. Inside was a really beautiful bikini and two airplane tickets for a week in Hawaii. "I figured you could teach me to surf, and I could get certified to go scuba diving." He said.

Hailey had always wanted to go to Hawaii. She looked up at him and almost cried again. "Thank you." She said hugging and kissing him. She handed her box over to him. "It's not much." She said as he tore away the paper.

He opened the box and pulled out a picture frame that folded over. He opened it like a book and saw that it had a picture of he and Hailey from when they first started dating. It was at the CSI softball game, because they were both in their uniforms, and they were looking at each other and laughing. The frame was black and it was matted with a blue back ground. The frame could hold two pictures and in the other slot were lyrics to their song:

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

Nick thought it was one of the greatest gifts ever as he hugged and kissed her. "There's something else." Hailey said, glad that he liked the picture.

Nick reached into the box and pulled out two tickets. "No...freakin...way." He said holding the tickets up. Hailey smiled knowing he liked her gift as much as she liked his. "You got tickets?"

"For my baby, of corse."

"But it's impossible to get tickets." He said stunned.

"You also thought it was impossible for it to snow in Vegas." She pointed out.

Nick sat there shocked. "I'm speechless."

"I'm glad you like it. She said placing her box on the table next to her and settling under the covers.

"Are you kidding, that's an understatement." Nick put his box on his table and tucked himself under the layers of blankets and snuggled next to Hailey. "I can't believe you got us tickets to the Rodeo show." He said still in shock.

"Well you always talk about how cool they are, so I figured I should try one out."

"You're gonna love it." He said. He looked down at the greatest girl he's ever loved. "Merry Christmas Hailey."

"Merry Christmas Nicky." She said kissing him before they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Fin**


End file.
